


Before You Disappear... Again...

by Gracie_P8



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Romantic Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: But this is not a perfect world... And I know I should not be here... Just have to say one thing before you disappear... Again (A Dimya one-shot)
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Lily Malevsky-Malevitch & Vlad Popov, Lily Malevsky-Malevitch/Vlad Popov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Before You Disappear... Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Scott Alan's "Again" sung by Hadley Fraser. Just needed a lil' angsty Dimya for myself… This takes place before "The Press Conference"

Dmitri didn't know what to say.

Anya… _No_… The _Grand Duchess_ Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov… was standing in front of his very eyes, the beams of light from the setting sun reflecting off on the rubies delicately sewn on her scarlet ball gown, making her glow. Her long golden hair was pulled up into a neat bun and a tiara adorned her head. The young woman's gait was regal like that of a queen's… it almost felt… natural… like… she was born in this world of riches and fame… she never failed to take his breath away… she deserved _better_ than a _mere_ conman and street rat like him…

"You…" he began, breaking the silence "You look beautiful as always…"

"Thank you," she averted her gaze, her face and voice expressionless "Have you got what you wanted?"

"My business is complete," the young man vaguely responded, his heart pounding wildly in his ears as he scolded himself _"How could I have let you slip away?"_

He was a fool. Falling in love with a girl he remembered from long ago was _definitely_ not a part of the plan. He kept reminding himself that this was not a perfect world and he should not be here… and whoever was chosen for her hand in marriage, well… they would be the luckiest guys on the planet… to marry a brave, intelligent, kind young woman like her…

"And…" he ran his hands through his dark hair.

"And?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"I know I should not be here, but…" he began, feeling tears prick up at the back of his eyes but he didn't bother hiding his emotions now, if it meant seeing her for the last time… he needed to say one last thing before she disappeared from his sight… _again…_

"Go on," he noticed Anastasia's frown dissolve and soften.

"I love you _still_…" the words felt cathartic, almost as if he was lifting a heavy burden from his chest "I've never stopped _who knows_ if I will and… I don't want to see it all end…" he silently added to himself _"So here I am hoping you'll come home… To me… Again…"_ He knew it was selfish for such desires but… he never knew she mattered to him until it was too late…

There was a moment of silence between the two. The young man wanted the grand duchess to say something, _anything_ to break the tension which he couldn't handle… he _knew_ it wasn't the place or time but… he _couldn't bear_ to lose her again… Dmitri desperately wished that he could turn back time and right his wrongs for her sake… he would have loved her twice as much, and held her twice as strong… he never should have let her go the night she walked away from him… but now… they were there… _there was no now…_

"Dmitri… I…" he saw her flinch and squeeze her stomach, her voice breaking "I don't know what to say… It's… complicated…"

"I understand…" Dmitri sighed in defeat before turning to walk outside "I guess… this is goodbye… now, we have to go our own ways…" As he gave her one last glance, he bowed and whispered "Your Highness…" There was one more person he had to say goodbye to if he wanted to leave the hurt behind…

* * *

Vlad was looking back at the reflection in the mirror, admiring himself in his tuxedo. Lily nudged him gently and whispered "It's time…"

As Vlad and Lily were about to leave, they bumped into Dmitri and the young man sighed before picking up his suitcase "Well if you're travelling to who knows where, drop by and say hello. So long, Vlad."

The older man hugged his friend, true; they never always got along but he knew that Dmitri long enough that he actually had doubts about leaving, and overtime; he became like the son Vlad never had… "Oh, my boy, you're making a _mistake_."

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right." Dmitri pulled away from him as he forced a smile. Before Vlad could argue, the young man shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder. He didn't want to leave but… he couldn't be in love with a woman he can't love… she never deserved him…

"I can't stay. I don't belong here." He turned and fled from the room, unable to tolerate it any longer… once a street rat, _always_ a street rat…

* * *

Dmitri didn't know where to go as he walked around Paris, absorbing the sights for one last time before he left… somehow, he wished that she would run away with him… but he knew that she belonged with the nobility and that he should just bow down to her… but… he loved her still… and he _never stopped_ loving her… _"Who knows if I will stop loving you?"_ he asked himself sadly as he stopped by a bridge as he watched the sun slowly set, ending the signs of the day… he wanted to leave but… here he was, praying that she would come to him… but he knew it was useless and he didn't know how to be something she'd miss…


End file.
